Staff members will make ten oral and poster presentations the 46th meeting of the American Society for Mass Spectrometry to be held in Orlando, FL, on May 29-June 5, 1998. This is the major annual meeting of workers in this field and is an excellent opportunity to disseminate information on new technological research and collaborative projects and is also an important place to recruit new staff members, students and potential collaborators.